A New Life
by Aerivia
Summary: When Jeïl, a female belf rogue, gets caught trying to kill a general, she is forced to join the Alliance and work for his son. What happens when she meets his son? Suck at summaries...
1. Captured

I do not own world of warcraft

**Chapter One**

**Jeïl**

The sun, high in the sky, was baking my skin to a crisp. Sweat was covering my body, my leather armor not helping the situation. Being assigned to kill someone, I could live with. That person being a General and heavily guarded, I could live with. Sitting out here in the middle of Tanaris with no shade anywhere near my location, I couldn't. I would die from this faster than the general would kill me. I've only been out here for the past four hours and already had heat exhaustion. When the hell would I be able to leave?

The one place with shade was risky. It was inside the tent that the General would sleep in later that night. Nobody was in there right now, although a few guards remained when the General went into the goblin town nearby and they were heavily guarding this small structure. It would take some luck to get there safely.

_'Maybe I could sit in there and wait until this stupid General came back and kill him in his sleep. My daggers would sink into his heart easily and those guards look easy to sneak by, If they were as dim-witted as the other humans I've met,_' I thought. _' Besides the sooner this is done the better it will be for me.'_

Carefully I crept towards the shelter. The wind slightly picked up, making the rough sand fly around a little. _'Good thing this sand is the same color as my leathers'_ I thought, seeing my chance. I broke out into a sprint, the sand not bothering my eyes but clearly those of the soldiers, they had their hands sheilding their eyes as if it would help. My leather blending in with the color, so with their minimal visibility it was next to impossible to see me. If only I wasn't stalking from so far away! I could already be out of the sun and enjoying the nice shade.

_'Finally!'_ I thought slumping in a nearby corner. It was much cooler inside. Beyond comparison really, I loved it. I stealthed, waiting for the General to return to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Talvon<strong>

They sun was slowly sinking, the cooler wind coming out and caressing my skin after the heat that was the day. At least back home the heat wasn't an oven trying to cook you alive. The sky itself was a majestic sight after only seeing sand and the very greedy goblins. It was red, pink, purple, orange, all colliding together creating a work of art. A type of piece my son would enjoy, all the colors complimenting and contrasting each other.

"General Talvon," one of my soldiers said.

"Yes?"

"I have received word from King Varian Wrynn that most of us are to head back to Stormwind, while the others shall accompany you to your estate back in Teldrassil. We are to leave twelve out of thirty-five guards to escort you the rest of they way. I hope this isn't an inconvenience?" the guard asked.

I only had these guards because the King saw that my safety was necessary. I was far more than capable of fighting for myself. I didn't need twelve guards, let alone thirty-five. I was actually relieved of this news. Who would want these clunky, barely able to hold a sword, boys, doing this job?

"No, we will make do just fine." I replied, "Have you any word about my son? I admit he wasn't happy when he learned of my leaving. For a grown man he worries more than he probably should."

This wasn't the real reason he was upset. We were never on the best terms with each other, not for a long time.

"No, sorry General Talvon."

He rode up front, presumably where he was before hand. My son was a Night Elf as I was, although he was definitely had his mother's looks. Long dark purple hair and a very pale lilac complexion was the opposite of my blue hair and blue skin. If only his mother got to see how he looked now, a wonderful asset in war! The druid far more advanced than anyone could imagine outside the elders. How I missed my dear boy Renlon.

We were coming closer to our encampment. _'At last'_, I thought. I had wanted to rest all day long.

When I entered the tent I saw a flicker of movement in the far corner. I looked again but saw nothing. I lied down lazily, closing my eyes and listening to my breathing even out as I fell asleep.

She should of stayed in the corner. When I awoke only minutes after falling asleep, it was to my sword slipping to the ground. This revealed the rogue. I charged at her only to see her disappear again. I looked around and saw a faint movement. I took a wild swing, hitting what I know knew to be a her (from the way her chest came out) right in the stomach, sending her flying back. This one had initiative though. She was back on her feet in seconds, her daggers moving so fast that I who usually had no injuries leaving a fight was covered in thin cuts. Luckily for me her daggers weren't poisoned. I would slowly be dying if they were coated.

Eventually she let her guard down, likely wondering why I hadn't called for help yet. I took advantage and hit her in the temple. She slumped forward and laid their, unconscious. She I would keep, train her to fight with the alliance. She did have the potential. Maybe she could be one of the guards who watched over the house and my son, If I could manipulate her enough. It really wasn't often that you would come across a skilled fighter like her so young. It would be amusing to break her.

* * *

><p><strong>First FanFic, So please leave constructive criticism, that's how I will improve! I know this chapter sucks, I think I'll rewrite it entirely.<strong>


	2. Interogation

**Chapter Two**

**Jeïl**

My head ached, compared to my numb body, that single blow felt horrible. Why he did that was also a huge, un-nerving, question. Why would the General not bother with killing me or sending one of his guards to do it? It would be alot easier and with all this sand I could be buried and nobody would no where to look, a hidden body. I was awfully curious though. Not a single guard had interrupted the fight. Usually they would be swarming around me while the General fled the scene. It was unusual.

I opened my eyes to the sound of hooves growing softer. Were they just going to leave everything here aswell as let me escape? Yeah right, probably just a diversion so I'd leave the tent and be ambushed.

_'Did they even know that I was here? Surely the wouldn't of left if they had. That would give me an advantage. Of course I wouldn't mind it, but still, why leave someone to escape?'_ I thought thinking over what happened what I think was last night.

I looked around the small tent. I never got a good look last night, only the very odd pieces such as the cot. There were maps covering a table across from me. I glanced at them, but they were only of places such as Arathi Basin. _'Battle strategy?'_ Then there was a nightstand. It only held a single picture frame. I slowly stood and walked over, picking up the picture.

Even though I never got a good look at the General during our fight, The taller Night Elf in the picture definitely looked like him. The other younger one, looked much better in comparison but nothing like the older man. He had broad shoulders, with a very pale lilac skin color. He had this grin in the picture that made him seem almost feline-ish.

"Curious?" said I voice in thalassian.

I turned around, nearly dropping the picture in my hand. It was the General. "Maybe. About a few things really."

"Shoot away, doubt you will get anything useful." Clearly he didn't know my past, so that meant everyone else on this mission was safe. Lucky bastards.

I was an expert at lies. I was useful in interrogations because people react differently when they lie, and I could always pick it up. If this guy said false information I would know it. Call me the master of liars and you get a cookie.

"Why am I still alive?" I always start with the most obvious.

"You are a great fighter." True. "Unbend able to someone's will you do not wish to bend to, but I wish to change that. So I would like to see you on my personal guard. It would guarantee your safety as long as you cooperate. You also get the benefits of your own chambers, food, and of course don't have to go back and tell everyone you failed to kill me."

So far so true. Although if he really believes I will be put on his personal guard without a fight, he's got another thing coming. Blood Elves, and I'm not an exception, would rather die than work for these elven scum. Although we also didn't like major failures as this one would end up being.

"Why didn't you call the guards while we were fighting?"

"I didn't feel it necessary. To be honest I really hate the guards. Most of them left today, but if they found out about our fight last night would have stayed. I really don't need to bring more people along. They can leave and never come back and I would dance. It's not like they do much anyway."

Wow. You really hate them don't you? Now came the heavier questions, ones I'm not sure he would even bother to answer. But than again, if he didn't I could still gather information on what I would like to know.

"Do the guards even know that I'm here? Or that you were attacked?"

"No. I don't find that important either. One reason is becuase they would of stayed even knowing of your existince. The other being that I am practically kid-napping you while if these people know that would either kill you or hand you over to one of the leaders. Most likely King Varian Wrynn. He would then kill or imprison you. My offer is likely more tempting to you. Work, die, or sit in a cell and go mad."

I like die. Yet if I worked I might be able to escape. Now for my final question.

"Who's in that picture?" I asked, this one was just out of curiosity.

He paused, probably looking for the right words. "My son. I tend to leave on long trips regarding my rank in the army, so in my absence you will be under his command. He will also be your Master, and you will treat him as such, Understood? I hear of one account of you treating him disrespectfully and I will ensure you never do it again."

"Of course," I said, maybe one more question, "When are we leaving Tanaris?"

"Tonight. I'm hoping to get to Teledrassil. I have arranged a ride with the pirates off of Lands End Beach. They are deserters of the Bloodsail Buccaneers. The ride should take about a week. Soon you'll be at your new home."

He left then. So now I need a plan. I don't feel like jumping off the boat, so I may have to wait until Teledrassil to finally get away. He also said he had less guards. That might make it easier to escape, although not by much. Unless there was a big decrease.

I laid down on the cot that I was originally on. _'So I'm a good fighter and am wanted on his personal guard. A little different but okay. He has a son which he seemed almost hesitant to talk about. Probably has family issues or misses his son deeply, I'm going to go with both. The guards don't know about me. How will I get on that ship with the guards then?'_ I thought.

If the guards are protecting him then how will I ever get on board and travel with the group without being killed or near it by his guards? He should of thought about that one. He wants me alive to work for him. I would be useless dead. I laughed. Only time could tell what would happen.

I decided on sleep until I'd have to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Talvon<strong>

Wow. Was that supposed to be twenty questions? Holy shit. For someone who seemed so smart she sure had a lot to learn. She clearly got whatever information she wanted, at least it seemed like it with that smile her face had after. Why would the girl ask about my son though? It caught me off guard. What intrest could he hold to her? If she decidess to play blackmail maybe I'll let him teach her a lesson. I doubt he'd like her when we first arrive.

How the hell would I get her out of Tanaris without the guards knowing though? Say I am granting passage for a Night Elf? I could cover her up in blue paint. That might work, although she's a little small. A human? Just hide her ears under a cloaks hood and tell her not to make eye contact. That might work better.

Yeah, It couldn't hurt to go through with that plan. I just hope none of the guards will get to suspicious. I could tell them that she was wandering and looked sick so I decided to bring her to my home. These humans would likely buy that story. She was really pale and didn't look well anyway. I will know when the time comes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to no name for the review. I really struggle with detail in the first chapters. I hope this one turned out better. The next one will be better, It was already written (almost a week ago tbh) that's why these seem rushed. I just wanted an entry set up for 3. Again Constructive criticism is welcomed.<strong> _


	3. New House Guest

_**I do not own World Of Warcraft (Sadly, I could be rich if I did)**_

_**Puter crashed... It was then wiped (cries)... then forgot to save...So here is a new version of chapter three. Hate rewriting then forgetting to save and rewriting again. Without further adieu, enjoy. **_

_**P.S. This is not to offend gays. Please don't take personally.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Renlon**

He should be back by now. He said a week and a week it had been. Who the hell would go to Tanaris just to settle a conflict between a single gnome and a single horde-pledged goblin? The had an arena they could kill each other in. He could of gone just for they entertainment it would provide. Oh, but General Talvon wasn't going to have any of that. Instead he chooses to go out there, word spreads like wildfire here too. Before he knew it he was being escorted by a huge group of soldiers who couldn't fight to save their own lives. Yet King Varian Wrynn insisted in my father taking the huge group of imbeciles. Maybe that's what's holding him up, they can't figure out how to put on their armor.

I looked back down at my fist weapons. I had already polished them and they shone brightly in the small amount of light, the orange-ish tinge from the enchant glowing. I could practice, but I had no one here willing to be bested by me anymore. Maybe one of those humans who return with my father will try. I doubt they have heard about my skill yet, unless my dad was bragging about me again. He used to do it all the time. I figured he was proud at the time, but then I learned the better the fighter, the bigger the reward for going out into the battlefield. Cheap ass. Who the hell uses their own son anymore?

I stood up, my body clearly not wanting to. If only I could find a decent training dummy. A few of the employees of the household may just know how to make one... That would save me a lot of trouble. Really though, training was just an escape. I could run into the fores for a few minutes and feel just as relieved as if my anger was released on a dummy.

_'I'll run. The workers are busy enough as it is anyway.'_ I thought. They had spent the whole morning preparing for the arrival of someone who may not even show. It's funny how it worked out that way.

I started down the stairs, taking my time as my joints still didn't feel like cooperating. Once I hit the trees though they wouldn't have much of a choice on my speed. I just wanted out of this place more than anything else in the world.

"Good morning, Master." said one of the maids.

I gave a small nod as a return. The name sickened me. I was nothing like my father. I wasn't a sick twisted bastard who lived to kill horde. Sure I don't like the horde and would never help one out but I didn't live to solely slaughter them. It's why I admired the neutral parts such as the Cenerian Circle. Of course my father wouldn't let me join that. I didn't want to be left in charge when he decided to leave. He should just hire someone who actually wanted the job, even marrying would be a better idea. Perhaps get a head guard, he always seemed to complain that this estate was in a desperate need for one. Leave them in charge. I will never be Master as long as I lived. Only I didn't seem to have a say in it. Ever.

I walked into the sitting room, only to be greeted by the door slamming open. My father walked in, a small form in his arm being carried. None of the guards seemed to be with him. I peered out the door, seeing the last of them pass out of my line of sight.

Early dismissal, it seemed like. Didn't exactly concern me though. Looks like my father decided to show up though. With some chick who was probably a gold digging whore. Won't this be an interesting night?

* * *

><p><strong>Talvon<strong>

The blood elf laid there. She had passed out on her way here. I could understand she was tired. That boat ride was miserable. Who would be hire a whole crew of gay pirates? At least they were smart enough to stop working for the bloodsail buccaneers. I had to give them credit for that. Who couldn't?

Renlon would not stop looking at me like I was a mad man. Could he tell that she was a blood elf from his distance? So what if I brought her here? She was by far one of the most skilled fighters I have ever met, a little bit of work and she'd be as good as renlon. She would be an amazing asset if I could convince her to join me, although unlikely. It's not like it will be all that bad. She would have to work constantly but it's not like she won't get to relax on the job. She was my first attacker in years. Although they seemed to be getting stronger I doubt any would be as skilled as her. Who knew? She may even consider my offer. My son never wanted the position so I could give it to her and she'd be just as good. Problem solved. With her fighting style, she would be able to stop a whole army to protect who she loves or maybe even who she is forced to protect. As far as I know, It's hard to find someone who needs minimal motivation in order to fight like that. A real danger situation in which she isn't caught off guard would leave her opponents speechless after her first strike.

She was a one woman army. Although I doubt my son would see her that way. He would want to kill her. Perhaps telling him when she can't defend herself would be better for his sake. She could afford a few blows. She could be injured then healed, yet my son refused healing. Tell or don't tell? I continuously asked myself.

The door slammed open.

"You brought a blood elf into our home? Are you fucking insane?" My son screamed.

Yep. Renlon was pissed. Maybe I should of said something when I first walked in...

* * *

><p><strong>Jeïl<strong>

Shit. Someone clearly didn't like me. '_I may be half asleep but I can still hear!' _I thought. Damn, why must I know how to speak Darnassion. Guess it came with being an interrogator to pick up some new languages, although I'd prefer not to understand right now. Honestly, who did this guy think he was? Obviously not a huge fan of the horde. That much was clear. He should at least treat a guest with respect every once and a while, do I look like a prisioner? I opened my eyes.

The ceiling was the first thing I saw. It had patterns of flowers etched in it. It was beautiful. Some of the flowers had colors on them while others were left bare. The door was more an arch, clearly night elf style with no privacy at all unless it was just wide open and I couldn't see. The frame surrounding it was a dark brown wood, with vines etched in it. The dresser had a small light on it. What the light was I can't say though, nothing I've seen before though.

I then looked at the night elf who was screaming. He was General Talvon's son. He was the lilac toned night elf from the picture. He had his darker purple hair pulled back into a pony tail. He had markings on his face though. I didn't see any in the picture of him, although I was dead certain it was the same person. They were like scars, although a really deep color I couldn't quite make out. They seemed to cut right across the front of his face.

"What the hell did you do? Isn't she the enemy?" he asked, outraged at the fact I was in his home.

"Yes, but I must talk to you. She is going to benefit us more than she will be of use to us dead. You must understand that, clear?"

"No, but I don't have a choice, do I Father."

"Get the household ready for a meeting. We must discuss her." Talvon said. His son hesitated, sending a death glare my direction. "Now."

His son left the room clearly pissed.

"Behave." said General Talvon, leaving the room aswell.

'_Wow, you guys leaving me out of this?' I thought, 'Of course they are. They don't want me to know how they plan to torture me.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This one is longer. Thanks for the two new reviews.<strong>_

_**1820lolo- I can do better, but I can't seem to beat writers block. I'm am trying though :)**_

_**Songlian- Nice to see someone who enjoys some of my crappy writers blocked story plot.**_

_**I promise it will get better. If you have any suggestions on somehting you would like to see happen in this story I am open for suggestions.**_


	4. Explanation Time

_**I do not own World of Warcraft (Still wishing I did, I have a few changes that could be made. Plus all the money I would make. )**_

_**Happy Holidays**_

**Chapter Four**

**Renlon**

My father is crazy. If he thinks she can benefit us without killing us in our sleep, he will be shocked to die. Whta the fuck is going through his mind? Has he even thought of this possibility? It's a pretty hard one to miss. She may be grateful but surely that won't last long. I doubt he found her wandering Tanaris. I know I said I don't want to annihilate the horde but if she dares lay a finger on me...

'_So he's letting someone who was probably trying to kill him sit under his roof and be treated as an honored guest. Yet he probably also wonders why I don't care much for that bitch.' _I thought.

We sat in my dad's office. It had shelves filled with books one two of the walls. A dark wooden desk sat against the far wall. A huge round table had been placed in the center when he chose this room to hold all of his war meeting inside of. I took my seat at on side, across from my father, yet avoiding eye contact.

_'If he wants to get himself killed than he can. It's not going to make a huge difference to me. I would become the dreaded position of head of the house, but that was something I could live with for his mistake. If this blood elf decided to kill him, I would be responsible to avenge him. A good reason to kill her.'_

What a plan, even if it involved my father's death. He never cared for me. Even when my mothered died he didn't seem to care. He held a funeral then went back to everyday life like nothing happened. I was four. I asked him if he missed her only a week later. He shook his head! What kind of ass doesn't even miss the mother of his child who he was married to? Seeing some slut on the side? That might explain the nights with all those whores leaving in the morning. How long had that been going on for? Nobody ever told me how my mother died. She was a priest. Always there if you were injured, bringing you back to full health. Nobody thought it would be foul play. When I saw the files on her death though, they actually scared me. Fourteen years old and looking at some pieces of paper that didn't say the likely cause but might as well of. Suicide. It's not wrong to wish your father dead, is it? I've done it one a daily basis since then.

Bet it was my dad's fault. Never there for use, not caring about our issues, just leaving without saying good-bye or anything. Some times he would 'extend' his trips. Lying bastard. This last time was the hardest. I walked into his room before he left and a new chick was sleeping beside him in his bed. Really? Just gonna sleep around with every slut in town?

My dad cleared his throat.

"I know this is a sudden meeting, but I would like to talk to you all first."

He stood up and locked the door. "There is a blood elf upstairs."

People gasped, clearly unnerved by this news. She had looked like a human when she had come into the house. He continued, "If she is harmed I will ensure you will be sorry. She is to be trained to become the head guard. She could easily out duel any of you here, in mere seconds. An even opponent to train her is my son Renlon. Does anyone here wish to help her? She is violently ill after the boat ride to get here and I wish to start her training tomorrow. It is very basic healing and should be done and over with."

_'So I get the honor of training her. Fuck. Why not have the head guard do that? Oh, that's right, he was to lazt to hire one sooner. My father only cares about my fighting skills. Do good in training and maybe I'll show you some affection should've been his motto when I was a kid.'_ I thought.

Someone must of raised their hand because people were filing out. I stood to leave but his hand clamped down on my shoulder. "We need to talk."

I turned around, allowing as much hatred and venom seep into my words, "What could their possibly be left to talk about? How you cheated on mom? How I am not loved by you only a prize in the battlefield? How now I have to teach some little horde bitch who I don't even want to think about trusting her to all of our security measures? She could just send word out and have an ambush party to come and kill you."

He just glared at me. "You will teach her and you will learn to respect the people around you. If you ever speak to me like that I will torture you as I will if she steps out of line. Now you can go."

Respect? How about you learn some. As for the threat, try old man.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeïl<strong>

A small human walked in. She watched me carefully as I held the bucket. God damn sea travel. I always became sick after. This was worse than the crew! I felt a shimmer of golden mist around me and immediately felt much better. Better than I had since before I was in Tanaris.

A nodded my head in thanks. The woman just smiled than left the room. As far as I saw, It would be next to impossible to escape as long as I was inside. they semed to have people all throughout the house, I wouldn't be able to leave without being seen. I thought over the last couple days. I had killed plenty of Generals before, but for some reason this one was a far greater challenge. So now my mission may as well as failed. I am trapped and will be stuck working for this idiot.

_'Lis. She was always there for me. Now I'm leaving her alone. Go figures, my little sister who always got the glory for her amazing amount of damage and skill was no never going to get advice from me again. My mother Aerivia, she would be devastated. She had already lost her son to war, now her daughter may as well be dead too. If I didn't make a certain deadline back I would be considered dead to everyone I know. Even if I went back nothing would be the same. Everything would of changed.'_

I cried, muttering the word stupid over and over. No matter what I wouldn't be able to be looked at the same. Some would consider me a traitor for going along so easily with these people. I would likely be killed by that psycho son the general had before I would make it out anyway. Perhaps that would be the better route. My head swirled with a whirlwind of thoughts. My tears eventually did stop only to be replaced by a numb empty feeling.

It felt like my soul was being eaten really. A growing pain for everyone I had affected. One stupid mistake thrown them over the edge.

Something smashed in the room beside mine, followed by someone objects seemed to be thrown, but clearly not as breakable as the first. The rampage continued for a good ten minutes. With the silence I fell asleep, the dark room engulfing me.

* * *

><p><strong>General Talvon<strong>

What was up with my son? He had never misbehaved like this. How did he find out about my earlier affairs? It's not like his mother was only with me. She may have been discreet but she was clearly not happy in our marriage. It was guilt that killed her. She was a liar, a cheater, everything that goes against a marriage. Yet my son choose to ony blame me.

If he knew about me he should know about her. That still didn't explain his actions. He had never acted up like this before. It was different. Unlike him. I did love him. Sure his fighting was phenomenal, but I didn't put that before him, like that's all I cared about did I? I didn't know the answer.

**Renlon**

The vase smashed into a million little pieces. This elf may have been calling herself stupid, but I bet it was me or my father. She sat there crying, is she trying to make someone feel guilty? It's not like we would let her leave anyway. I planned on drilling her into the ground at practice tomorrow. That would be so much fun, I was pretty good at combat. Starting there wouldn't hurt a fly... only one miserable little blood elf.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nice to see that I have a dedicated reader. I'm actually quite surprised. You know who you are, thank you c: <strong>_

_**Songlian- It's very reassuring to see that my character bases are being noticed. Renlon has family issues that lead to him seeming wild. I tried to explain the family issues in this, hope that will help his personality. (Supposed to be family oriented, easily hurt, yet outgoing.) Jeïl is mysterious at this point, but I plain to open her up soon. Talvon is just hard to make a personality for. I'm going for an asshole who despises his family (Reasons much later explained -they are a secret).**_


	5. Training

_**Deciding to share a piece of good fortune: **_

_**I was out in Sholazar Basin, just starting to make my rounds for either Loque'nahak or King Krush (I respecced my main to bm just for these two). An 85 warrior was in the area, I was out there for less than a minute and got a whisper. He asked me if I wanted to tame the two! Ofc I accepted. He showed me where they were and everything. After he wouldn't accept my payment. Who turns down 2k gold? For doing almost nothing but directing someone to a animal? So I sent it in the mail. Even then he sent 1k back. I swear this was the nicest person I've ever met in game to help a random stranger!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Jeïl**

I opened my eyes, my joints stiff from sleep. With no window the room was still dark. I could only make out the the vague outlines of the different pieces of furniture in the room. Slowly I stood up. The dresser was to my left, so I walked in that direction. I moved my hand across the top until I found the object I wanted. The light. I ran my fingers up and down it, trying to figure out how I could turn it on. Not finding anything I sighed.

The door opened, revealing General Talvon's son. He stood there smirking at me while I glared. _'What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy trying to work a light?' _I thought.

"Did you try the light?" I nodded. He started laughing clearly amused. I guess it wasn't to bad, his anger from the night before seemed to be gone. My glare turned into a death threat. '_What the hell did I do that was so funny?'_

He strolled over, picking up the lamp. He gently tapped on the bottom. What was he doing? A small blue wisp entered through the door. It sped up the closer it was to the lamp, maybe out of excitement. It traveled into the lamp, where it grew brighter. It sat in there lighting up the room. The night elf put the lamp back on the dresser. Creepy. Couldn't night elves have light switches like the rest of us? I mean seriously, all that just to turn on a light?

"Better?" he asked, not waiting for an answer, "Get ready. You will begin training today. I expect you to be in your gear and ready to go in fifteen minutes. I will not wait any longer, the sooner we get this over with the better. Clear?"

I didn't remember removing my armor, Why would I have to put it back on? I was wearing everything on the boat and everything, only my daggers had been taken away. It's not like I'd get the oppurtunity to stab Talvon's chest, but still, protcal is protocal. I looked down at my body. Holy shit! I may as well be naked! All I wore was my bra and underwear. Reflexively I crossed my arms over my chest. He smothered another laugh at my discomfort. Idiot. I nodded, _'This guy sure isn't the nicest person, then again what can I expect from my mortal enemy? Chocolates and flowers like a sappy love movie?'_ I thought as he left the room.

I scanned the room. If I was supposed to be getting ready my armor should be in here. I spotted it in the corner. It sat there, clean with two polished daggers on top. Well at least somebody cares for aother peoples property. I practically ran over, wanting to be less vulnerable. An enemy's home stripped of what is essential for your survival definitly isn't my style. When I was done I felt much better. I opened the door, seeing him standing, waiting outside my door.

"Seven minutes, not to bad, you'll need to be quicker though." he said.

"What do you mean?" I ask, it was still below his fifteen minute mark, wasn't it? Or does he have a different defenition of time?

"Emergency situation, you don't get your armor on properly and on fast enough, everyone including yourself could die." He said simply. Nice way to sum it up, I guess. "We'll be starting with combat, I want to see how good you are. I tend to not trust my father's perceptivness."

He starts down the stairs with me following silently behind. At one point he actually looks back to see if I'm following. This time I get to hide a laugh. Rogues are quite, what do you expect? For me to puond down the hall like a tauren? We exit through a back door, walk through the garden, and go straight into the purple-ish forest that surrounds the house. It's a short walk, but quite tiring for ten minutes. We end up in a clearing, ideal for two people wanting to duel.

He turns around but I've already stealthed. He smirks, his whole body morphing until he is a sleek black cat. He starts to prowl, making him as invisible as myself. I walk forward, careful not to step on a twig or crunch one of the falling leaves. I pause. This clearing is beautiful. It was filled with sunlight, leaves being blown away in the wind. So quiet and peaceful. One second I had let my guard down. He wrapped his arms around me. I shadow stepped, breaking away from his grip. I vanished, coming up behind him while he was in his human form. He side stepped, just enough to avoid my hit. He flung my dagger out of my right hand. He was only playing with me. Good. So was I. I used my other hand to grab his wrist, knocking a solid punch in his gut with my right.

He shook off his fist weapons, seeing where this was going. I let go of his wrist, throwing my other dagger to the ground. This would be interesting. I took off running just out of his reach. He ran after me. I ran straight towards him this time, kicking him in the gut, higher than my intention. He grabbed my arm and pushed me down, laughter unmistakable in his eyes. I could understand this. I haven't had a fight this good in years! He pushed my back into the forest floor. I focused all my energy and muscle and knocked him off, pouncing on him before he realized he was no longer winning. I pinned him down with all my might, yet he had some muscle on me.

He burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"This fight. It's so unreal. Everybody I've challenged with the exception of the higher ranking such as my father who are extraordinary in skill, has never once been able to pin me down. Yet here you are, a hundred pounds lighter and have me beneath you." he said.

I smiled. It was true. I stood up, helping him to his feet. "What's you name?"

"Jeïl. What's yours?"

"Renlon. Well Jeïl, welcome to training. We don't have to continue today. You do seem competent, even in hand to hand combat." he said.

To be honest, this gave me relief. That fight took a good chunk of energy. Even then it felt like he was holding back. A good rest would be nice. Even just relaxing out here. I looked around the clearing again. It was so calm and peaceful. I really didn't want to leave it for a house of people making all sorts of noise as they went about there jobs. He must of saw my face, the thought of returning made me scowl.

"Would you prefer to stay here?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said with a huge amount of enthusiasm. Who wouldn't want to be here instead of a place where someone's eyes constantly bore into your back? I plopped down on the ground ignoring Renlon's laughing at my excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>Renlon<strong>

Her brown hair bobbed as she sat down. Everything about her was so, I don't know, graceful. When we fought she always seemed to do whatever seemed right, no planning, no thinking, just acting. It was rare to see a rogue do that, usually they made mistakes that way. Yet she seemed to of just act on however the fight was playing out.

She was really small though. She looked so delicate, I didn't really want to hurt her. Her body is slim and doesn't even have a muscular appearance, yet with the way she grappled, there was no way she was as weak as she looked. When I had her pinned down, her eyes were so filled with joy. She didn't seem fragile then, She just seemed peaceful and even slightly beautiful.

_'Dude, she is my enemy! I can't just go around thinking that she's hot!'_ I thought, _'Ignore her ass, chest, mouth, eyes... Damn it! I can't ignore her, that would end up being all of her.'_

"Are you going to sit down or just stand there staring off into space like an idiot?" she teased, she didn't have the slightest clue to how big of an idiot I truly am though. I sat down anyway.

"It's so nice out here," she sighed, taking a deep breath. "A nice difference from my scenery as of late."

"Yeah," I agreed. Even her voice sounded hot! What the fuck am I going to do? Last night I wanted to murder her, and today I want to stay in this moment forever. Damn, I gotta learn not to chase after impossible girls. This was just like that Priestess of Elune, but at least she wasn't my mortal enemy.

She laid down, staring up into the sky until her eyes closed. She didn't snore or stir. Just slept, like she hadn't in days. Poor girl. I wasn't even trying and I probably made her tired during that fight. She would need quite a bit of work. I waited until the afternoon to awake her so we could return.

* * *

><p><strong>Talvon<strong>

They came back laughing. Now I don't have to worry about them killing each other. They walked straight into the dining room, wanting lunch. Maybe Jeïl would be a good friend to Renlon. That would make him less grumpy considering he hasn't left the house since that priestess dumped him.


	6. Crazy Idea

_**Been kinda depressed and that effects what I write so Im sorry for the long wait. Rewrote this a gazzilion times. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own wow**_

* * *

><p><strong>Renlon<strong>

I lay in bed. Earlier today she could have easily escaped, only she didn't. It was unlike any captive I have seen before. When we returned to the clearing later because she seemed to actually be at peace, (I thought she might want to relax at least the odd time, she was going to be stuck here for the rest of her life anyway), she just laid down. Even when I left for a couple minutes out of idiocy she was still in the same position, when I returned, only difference was that she was humming. You'd think that someone who was being force to work would at least give up a fight. Instead Jeïl didn't even try to run. It was different but that would also mean we'd have to keep an eye on her.

Even at dinner, when everyone sat there speaking in our language, she chatted with us. I wondered where she learned to speak it, but didn't ask. But now when I think about it, It could have been taught to her at a younger age, just like I learned to speak thalassian. Quite possible. Some of the guards actually took a liking to her. She was laughing at some of their jokes and offering a few of her own. She seemed almost at ease. Until my father entered the room that is. She froze up and avoided all eye contact with him. Almost as if she was scared. He saw her reaction as he sat down and let her be. Slowly she talked to some of the guards although she seemed more uneasy as the night progressed.

In the morning, yeah, she wasn't the happiest with him. Although she wasn't frightened. This was different. Something happened between these two that caused her to do this, although I couldn't figure out what. Even when I asked her she dodged the question.

I am just about to fall asleep I hear it. A scream from the room beside mine. The room Jeïl is staying in.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeïl<strong>

_'You try to escape again and I will hunt down and make your family feel pain like they never have before. Don't think for a second that I won't be able to find them. I have access to the resources to track down everything. Now stay put and don't speak of this to anyone, Bitch.'_

I bolted upright, Sweat pouring off me in buckets as a high pitch scream filled the silence in my room. My family. That sick bastard would hunt down and torture my family. I started to cry. My family are the most important things to me, nothing has ever mattered more and now they would be punished for my actions if I repeat them.

The door flew open and Renlon barged in.

"Jeïl," he said, " Are you okay?"

The devil spawn's kid is showing sympathy. I wonder if he knew about me trying to escape earlier today. I searched his face. Although it was distorted from the tears he did seem genuinely worried, which was odd. But I guess even I would be if I heard screaming in the middle of the night.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I manged to say between sobs.

I wanted to tell him everything. I remembered earlier, how he asked if something was wrong. I doubt he knew of the threat made to my family. Besides, he is the closest thing I have to a friend in this hell hole. Instead, when he cradled me like one might do to a baby, I didn't argue or push him away, I just cried until I was sure no more tears would come. Yes this seemed very childish, but it was actually quite soothing. It was what my mother did when I was younger and it was always calming, even this time. When I fell back asleep, I didn't have a nightmare. I dreamed I was back home with my mother and sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Renlon<strong>

When she finally drifted into a calm sleep I tucked her in and returned to my room. Something is going on with her. She was just so vulnerable. Something had to get to her. She doesn't seem like one who cries over a really stupid dream. Yesterday night she cried, but that was beyond different from tonight's. Today's was filled with pain. I was more surprised about the fact that she let me comfort her. I didn't think she would be that comfortable with me. We are enemies after all.

If she allowed that she is seriously fucked up right now.

I just wonder what is bugging her so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Talvon<strong>

She didn't say anything to Renlon. That was a relief. Why was that boy so nosy. Yesterday he was ready to kill her, and today he sits there worrying about what's wrong with her and then comforts her from a nightmare. This was different. Hell, she actually seemed content to sit in his arms. She must be a good girl then and is playing by my rules. If only she could act like our little conversation after her fail escape attempt never happened. Renlon would be at peace, which at least was better than when he raged because he never wanted anybody's company.

I backtracked my thoughts. He wasn't in love with her, was he? A night elf could never be with a blood elf. It was just wrong. He ignored every girl after that incident with the Priestess and now he suddenly notices the blood elf? He can't. A friendship, sure I don't care. He needs someone to talk to. But a relationship? No, that couldn't happen. I doubt it would either. She looked happy in his arms, although not romantically. Like he was her best friend and had only been cheering her up. Maybe she wasn't in love with him and never would be.

Instead of forcing my son out of love, I could keep her out of it. Probably easier. Hell, If I could capture one of their males, she and him could live happily ever after. My son could live in misery. I just pay one of those Priestess's to date him. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

><p><strong>Jeïl<strong>

I woke up to the dark yet again. This time I opened the door and was able to get the light working on my second attempt. I wasn't sure what kind of training we would be doing but I decided to wear my armor. It was cool enough today that I wouldn't sweat to death if we weren't fighting. I had just got outside my door when Renlon appeared. He was watching my face concern probably over last night evident when he spoke.

"Was just about to wake you too. Guess that's unnecessary. You will actually be fighting groups today. Think you can handle that?" he asked.

"Doubting me, are we?" I teased, "Of course I can. You do know I have been trained to kill, I don't need the whole training in combat."

"After today, combat training won't be as significant. We'll be practicing in the yard today though. Gives about the same space as the field but is easier to get to. Ready?"

I nodded and followed him down the stairs. At least today I could show off some of the things I know. Of course I also would only be knocking them out, I don't think people will be very happy if I killed off most of the guards or if I maimed them. I wonder how many Renlon plans on releasing on me. Three? Ten? Only five can really surround me at once but that doesn't mean I won't win against more. The thought of fighting multiple targets made me smile. Even back home it had been a while since I had last fought a group.

The smell of freshly baked bread stopped my thoughts. Most meals since I had arrived were cold. So when the chef put some of the warm bread in front of me, you would've thought I hadn't eaten in years. I was on my second slice in seconds and one of the guards sat a few chairs down, just gaping at me. What, a girl can't enjoy a buttery sensation in peace? When he saw me looking he turned away. Before I knew it I was full and happy.

"Done already?" Renlon asked. He still had a good amount left.

"Not you too. The guy over there already looked at me like I was a savage." I said nodding my head at a now empty seat, "Well, the guy who used to be there anyway. Nothing is better than warm, fresh bread after all."

He just smiled. I waited until he finished in peace, practically bouncing from all of the excitement. I wanted to prove I could take on multiple targets. When I first started training to be a rogue, I excelled and passed many people in skill, most of which had been training years before hand. I had always had the need to prove myself. Call me a perfectionist and you might not wake up tomorrow.

At first, I didn't see anybody but me and Renlon. Then he backed away, clearly not wanting to be caught in the fight. Once he was a fair distance away, he raised his hand, signaling the start.

I unsheathed my daggers as they all emerged and ran at me. There were only eight of them, piece of cake. The first one was swinging his sword so wildly that it was extremely easy to dodge. I hit him square in the back of the head knocking him unconscious. The guy behind him didn't see his colleague slumping to the ground and tripped right over him. Idiot. I jumped onto his back, not to hard but enough to knock the wind out of him. I gripped another guy by the neck, sending him flailing helplessly to the ground. He accidentally pulled another down with him. Were they all that stupid? A small group of three surrounded me. One of them was mouthing words. 'One, Two, Three!' Right before he mouthed three I crouched down, leaving my leg out in a straight line. I swung it around as the three swords clashed together above my head, knocking all three of the guards down. That left only one. His eyes darted at all of his friends, laying on the ground. Hey, at least their still breathing. Now, I'm not the ruthless killer most rogues are, but I walked right up to him and knocked him down with a push. Talk about frozen stiff with fear.

A slow clapping started behind me. I whipped my head around to see Renlon walking towards me.

"Nice performance, not a scratch on my father's men. Only took a little over a minute." Really? Didn't seem that long, I could fight ten in fort-five seconds. Must be out of shape, "New record set by a guard, and even their testing only had five or six."

"Yay for me." I said with mock enthusiasm, I was still depressed about my time.

"Come on, I wanna see how well you truly can handle me. After seeing this fight," he said waving his hand over the guards that were staring to recover, "I think you held out on me. I can take a lot more than they can. I would've thought you would kill me than make a mad dash for freedom."

If only he knew. But yeah, he did deserve a fair fight without me holding back.

I grinned, "Fine. Only I got one change, or it's no deal."

He raised his eyebrows, "And what would that be?"

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>__**Smaller time between changes of pov in beginning... Just trying to sort through everyone's thoughts. **_

_**The bread scene was because I just had fresh baked bread... what? It's really good!**_

_**Please Review! You know you wanna click that button. Flames are welcome, Suggestions or Constructive Criticism, along with every other kind of review is Loved.**_ _**Y'know what? I don't care what you review, it could be I love Pickles and I would still love you, in a non creepy way though :D **_


	7. Escape

_**Really sorry for long wait. Didn't know how to approach and this is actually my most disappointing chapter yet...The story is taking on a new twist though so enjoy.**_

_**P.S. I know rogues don't kite... but she's still learning fighting with her style so she's a runner. **_

_**I do not own World of Warcraft**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jeïl<strong>

"I'm blindfolded."

He stared at me like I was the craziest, stupidest person in the whole world. To Renlon I probably was. Honestly though, If I was in his position, I would think I was going on a suicide attempt, because clearly Renlon is capable of fighting and likely killing too. I ignored him.

In the days before I left Silvermoon, I had been focusing on sensing what was happening around me in training. The blindfold was so I would use my other senses instead of always relying on my sight. What if I can't see all of one time and end up dying? My friends had always said that I was relying on always being able to see so much that this had become my second biggest weakness, next to my family.

Slowly but surely he regained himself enough to speak.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked.

Why am I always underestimated? "Of course I do. I may not be completely sane but I do actually know what I want to do."

"Alright," he said holding out his hand. I placed mine in his, they were rough yet warm and comforting. Just like a bed is after a long day of hard work.

"Deal." I said.

He repeated. "Deal. Noon sound good?"

"Why not."

With that he led me back to my room, not another word said until we were outside the door.

"Be ready in an hour. I have a few ideas on location, most of which involve a pretty big trek." I nodded in response. He turned and left.

In the end we went out to a smaller clearing but still as pretty as the first one we practised in. He put down his worn out back pack. He reached inside and pulled out a small, thick, black piece of cloth.

"Turn around." he commanded.

I obliged. He put it over my eyes, asking for the millionth time if I was sure. Everything was black. He took a step back when he was done. I stealth right away, moving slowly the five paces I counted before hand to the edge of the clearing. I crouched down and listened. There was no very minimal wind so no leaves were rustling unless something came in contact. That's how I knew.

I made a fast quiet sprint to my immediate left, knocking a solid punch in the side of a silky furred druid. The location of hit was a guess but his groan suggested a I hit a rib. He growled while I laughed narrowly avoiding a pounce. Damn, this was fun.

Laughing isn't the best thing to do though. I heard a soft tinkle and vanished in a second flat. What form was he in now? I listened as closely as I could for movement, only to fall down still trying to hold back laughter from before. I yelp as he pins me down, his breath hitting my face. Normal form.

I do the only thing I can think of. I spit in his face. He lifts up one hand to wipe his face and I squirm out. Having not learned my lesson started laughing again. When he came towards me this time I was ready though. I moved slightly to the side but Renlon is quick. He shifted at the same time and knocked me down full force. Now it was him laughing.

I lay still and hold my breath.

"Jeïl? Jeïl, speak to me!"

My sister's a hunter. Family can be your best teachers. Feign Death is remarkably helpful.

I slipped out the second his grip loosened.

"Never underestimate how far people will go for self preservation," I say sprinting away.

Eh, let him win. If he catches me he wins, if not... let's see how long it takes before he tires out from running so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Renlon<strong>

"Not funny," I say to her while chasing her down.

"Acting is in my blood. My father pretended to love my mother, and my mother preformed in theater, Just a trick to stay alive." Jeïl replied.

She jeered away at the last second, barely avoiding a tree. How could she fight with such precision? I briefly wondered if she was cheating. Nah, she wanted to beat me while I had the advantage.

I tackled her from behind. She lay there beneath me panting. I was panting too, I mean hell, this girl could run.

"I'm done." she said between shallow breaths. "You can win I just want a break."

"Not much of a win, you tired yourself out. I didn't land a single hit, if anything you won." I reply. It's true, all I did was tackle then worry I'd hurt her. So much for not going easy.

"But I still surrendered before I won."

"Draw then." I said, "I don't feel victorious for tackling you as a last resort because I was out of breath."

"Fine."

She looked around taking a deep breath. It was like before, she was happy and actually seemed free although she really wasn't. It probably just feels good to get out of the place she's being kept for likely the rest of her life. I wondered just how badly she wanted out of here. There was no way she could enjoy this place.

"Jeïl?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go? Leave and never come back?"

"I don't think that would help." She sighed, "Everyone probably thinks I'm dead or was captured and killed myself so nobody could beat information out of me. Hell, I'm really surprised you're father hasn't tortured me until I spoke. Either way, I can't go back home, they'll think I'm a spy for you then kill me for treason. I don't know anywhere else to go, so right now, it wouldn't be that smart."

I never thought that Jeïl would actually stay. I was practically telling her she could leave. The again, nowhere to go meant no food or shelter, which she actually had here. That was probably the only thing holding her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Talvon<strong>

Somebody knocked on the study door.

"Come in," I said exhausted.

One of the soldiers came in, his face a solid mask.

"Sir, you have a visitor."

I nodded. The man left to fetch the visitor. The visitor, of course at all times, was one of the royal messengers. Just wonderful! I'd only been home a few days and here I go again.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Stormwind, sir."

"When?"

"This evening."

This evening! You have to be fucking kidding me! If it was in Stormwind there was no way I could be absent.

"Very well. You may go." I said standing up.

I started packing.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeïl<strong>

When we returned there was roughly 20 soldiers wearing the crest of the Alliance. The same crest the soldiers wore when I was captured. Knowing how Talvon disguised me earlier I went around back, Renlon following.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"When I was captured, I was hidden. The guards didn't know about me. I'm not sure your father would appreciate you being arrested for walking with me. This way neither of us are seen."

He didn't look like he understood but didn't ask for a better explanation. Smart boy, I wasn't in the mood to be over heard.

"Jeïl! Renlon! There you two are." said Talvon as we walked in. "Jeïl, was this your thinking? Sneaking around back."

"Yes." said Renlon, "She remembered being hidden when she was on the boat before coming here."

"Nice thinking," he said.

"Renlon, I'm going to Stormwind for a roughly a week and a half. I suggest you continue her training so she is ready for the job when I return."

"Yes, father."

"And Jeïl, I don't want to hear about any issues. Am I clear?"

I felt like saying 'Yes Master' but that seemed like trouble already, I could at least save it until he was gone. So instead I say "Yes General Talvon."

"Good. I shall see you two shortly."

He left.

"Does he always leave like that, no actual good-byes?" I ask.

Renlon laughed, "Pretty much."

_*Later that night...*_

I was laying in bed when he came in. He had a large bag slung over his shoulder.

"Get ready, I know where we can go."

Where did the we come from?

* * *

><p>This is the result of no inspiration. Again, Review!<p>

I hate pm... so here:

**LorellaiLaLa- **I promise longer chapters, just not quite yet... And ty for loving the story.

**Eternalenergy- **3 times, impressive reading. Sorry for the wait for this chapter though.


	8. A Bad Night

**_I AM BACK :D_ I hope you all missed me and I hope you guys were looking forward for this, it's going to start picking up now too.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it but I don't. Blizzard does. **

**Jeïl**

Fuck me. A night of running through unfamiliar woods takes a huge toll on your body. You've been warned, now I suggest you don't do it. Ever. Not even if the other option is getting cut in half. Alright, maybe that is a little extreme, but that is the only time you should run. You want to know why I am telling you this? Here's the story:

So Renlon decides to barge into my room and tells me to get packing. So I'm sitting there going what the hell happened to you? An extra large bowl of crazies for breakfast? Anyway my thoughts soon get diverted to the fact that Talvon's stupid threat still hangs over my head. Well, that was an awkward conversation:

Me: (Starts bawling.)

Renlon: What? You can go and live a different life. Be free like the birds who soar the sky.

Me: (Thinking that is the corniest line ever.) My family will have to pay the consequences for this. It's safer for my family and I if I stay.

Renlon: (Laughs like a mad man.) Really? Have you ever met that lazy ass I call a father?

Me: (Clearly not understanding. Also thinking that laugh scares me.)

Renlon: (Probably thinking I'm a complete idiot.) He couldn't do that in the time it takes to send mail, that's if he even does it. He's so lazy he's not likely to fall through with it. He hasn't yet.

Me: (Agrees but really isn't sure. Rather stay in the safety of my 'home' instead.) Fine.

Okay, totally weird for me. It was creepy being looked over like I was a mental patient in a mental hospital who couldn't tell you her name. You just want to jump straight out of your skin.

Anyway, After that Renlon had me running like mad through a forest that I trip my way through when I WALK. Running was horrible. It felt like hours before we finally stopped. I think it was for my sake anyway. Stopping to camp was by far not my favourite part. I actually enjoyed the running better. With good reason too.

So, clearly the running made me sweat (I don't know how Renlon isn't drenched) and I decided to wash off at a lake just behind where we made camp. Ren (as he says I should call him. Little girly for him... But he says friendly terms are the way to go, seriously? I don't plan on it.) gave me specific instructions that if I hear or see anything unusual or spot somebody from the house to run back immediately. Immediately my ass. He was not going to get a chance to look at my body while I was naked so I told him I can handle myself. He didn't like it but had no choice, he was not stopping me. I felt filthy from head to toe.

I take off a nearby rock and dice into the lake. I make sure that I really scrub my hands which were caked in dirt because of falling so often. Note to self: Just because your gloves are bothering you don't take them off. I wash my all of my armour too although it really isn't that necessary. The only part requiring it is the knees and boots but I enjoy the peacefulness of this moment and would rather stay here than go back. After all, I'm a fugitive to those who know I exist.

It's been about an hour and I know that Renlon would be getting worried so I start making my way back to camp. You want to know the really creepy thing that happened? I suggest you listen anyways.

He sat there and stared at me like I was a made of gold. Just sat there. Staring. At me. Man, look away already, It makes me uncomfortable! So I gave him something I only gave to his father, my iciest glare. Even though he is the closest thing I have to a friend right now that was really fun. Who doesn't like watching people squirm under your glare? He was getting all twitchy and then looked away, suddenly focused on something cooking over the fire.

We didn't really talk much after that. He just asked questions about my family which I didn't answer. He didn't need to know ans to do.

Now here we are. Doing more walking (or tripping in my case) and I am being next to useless because my body aches so much. Never again. I just want this stupid 'trip' to be over with so that I can sit back and relax. The real bullshit is the fact that Renlon won't tell me where we're going so I have absolutely nothing left to do except wait and follow him around like a lost puppy. I wish I never even went to Tanaris, let some other rogue do it instead.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god. Make it stop! Please, let me sleep in your cabin. I'm begging you." Yep. That's Renlon alright. He choose the wrong ship to sail on. The gay pirates.<p>

He was bunking with one of them. I remember Talvon after that and now I have to say one thing,

"Fine." Talvon was a real bitch last time.

He hugs me all giddy like, what did I tell you? His nick name fits, he is a girl.

I lay down completely ignoring him and let the rocking ship put me to sleep.

**One of (if not) my shortest chapters. I just thought you guys could at least use something to know that I'm still alive. Review and Jeïl won't give you the icy stare. And the gay pirates are back! I'm actually going to write what happens this time on the ship, Poor Renlon... (Smirks Evilly). **


	9. I'm On A Boat

**I am on a writing spree, I have a little one shot I've been writing about the Hunger Games for school, but who knows, I may just post it on here.**

**Disclaimer: Who even reads these? We all know none of us own anything besides a few dollars or computer. Oh, and our imagination.**

* * *

><p><strong>Renlon<strong>

Oh god. Get me the hell off of this ship right now! I can't take it anymore! Jeïl is actually enjoying herself, she's currently in the middle of the conga line going across the deck.

"Come join us Ren Ren!" She's yelling.

I cringe. She has the whole ship calling me that. Ren Ren. The stupidest pet name of life. I have a feeling she's only using it because of the fact that all the gay pirates have one like that. What an evil little Blood Elf she's turning out to be. She warned me though. She said that as long as I am sharing a cabin with her that she will do something to make my life miserable. I never knew how far she would truly go. This is a new low, even in my father's mind it would be. I have no clue how he lived through the boat ride. It's pure torture.

The captain chooses now to come out of his cabin. I silently pray to Elune that he cam to stop this.

"What is the meaning of this?" His voice booms.

"N-nothing, sir. We were j-just having a break." Stutters, wait a second, isn't that the first mate?

"You decided to have a dance party on my ship while we're surrounded by miles and miles of water?"

He just bobs his head up and down, obviously afraid of the captain. I thought that the First Mate was the Captain's second in command. With how this sailor is cowering you would think the Captain was Blackbeard himself.

"Well, I should throw you overboard," the man is shaking like a mad house now, "For not inviting me! Crank it Josey!"

Music starts blaring from thin air. Jeïl is laughing so hard while dancing with one of the deck hands, a scrawny Blood Elf whom has paid her a little too much attention the one night we've been on this ship. I'm thinking back and I realise that he is one of the few non-gay sailors here.

A surge of heat runs through me as I imagine throwing him overboard if he dares to step out of line while in her presence. It's a feeling I can't quite place but the thought of him gone brings a wide grin on my face. I stand up taking long confident strides over to Jeïl and pulling her away from him and with me, over towards a magically appearing refreshment table.

"Have a drink," I say picking up one of the small shot glasses. It's filled with something strong. I pass it over to her. "They're free."

She downs it easily and grabs some of the dwarven brew in a keg. I down some myself so then I may actually be able to enjoy myself. Time to get this party started.

* * *

><p><strong>Some crew member on a nearby ship<strong>

"Sir, what are those people doing?" the man asks his captain.

"I do not know, nor do I wish to know. Hold on, Is that a Conga line?"

"I believe so."

"Lucky bastards..." the captain mutters as he's walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeïl<strong>

"Yeah buddy!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I am standing on the top of one of the ships masts, which do not ask me how the hell I got up there. "I am the queen of this ship. I'm on the top of the world."

I spot Renlon in the crowd. He's not half bad if he is actually enjoying himself.

"Hey Queen, why don't you come down to celebrate your ruling of this ship?" he yells up.

Again don't ask me but somehow I was beside Renlon with two more drinks in less than a second.

"Wha- Ho- Nevermind, I don't think I want to know." Ren says taking the glass of alcohol I offered him.

"I wanna dance." I tell him.

"Dance?"

"Yeah, will you dance with me? Please?" I put on my best puppy dog face I could while inebriated and grabbed his hands, tugging him towards the centre of the deck. He followed, Although I could tell he was reluctant.

I just started dancing like there was no tomorrow. I danced in every which way with everybody (but mostly Ren Ren) and I didn't care who saw. From the way Josey (a male blood elf who isn't gay) was looking at me, I'm going to assume that I was dancing like most people in the Silvermoon bars; A stripper. Ah well, I was too drunk to care.

"Ren Ren?"

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you enjoying yourself? If it's because these people are gay and you don't know if you are-" I was cut off by warm dark blue lips. Ren actually tasted like nature, I need to kiss druids more often. Who knows? Maybe it's a Night Elf thing.

When he pulled away he only said one thing, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I said, figuring it was just from the alcohol, not truly understanding that he had wanted to do that sober.

He starts walking away but I grab his wrist.

"Let's play a game." I say.

"A game?"

"Yeah, promise me you'll play although you may end up being scared for life."

"Yeah, I'll play." He says.

I get ready a lungful of air to yell, "Truth or Dare! Come play!"

Shock crossed Ren's face. It was very clear that this was not the game he thought I said. I played it last time and It was pretty fun. These guys know some pretty good truths and dares too. He is in for a joy ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Renlon<strong>

Here I am sitting in a massive circle playing Truth or Dare with the woman I stupidly kissed and a bunch of gay pirates. The only non-gay pirate is Josey, he's probably playing just because Jeïl is. I wonder how many guy are awaiting her return home.

"Your turn Gale."

Gale leaned into the middle and spun the plastic water bottle. It landed on someone who I hadn't really seen before; The chef. He looked around the circle, choosing his victim carefully.

"Josey, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," He says with so much confidence I felt he might drown in it.

"I dare you to..." he looked around the circle again, stopping on Jeïl, "Kiss her."

Josey turned bright red as anger flushed through my body. Worst part, Jeïl giggled than kissed him! I know the alcohol had probably made my kiss as well as this on irrelevant but that doesn't mean I didn't still feel angry at this boy.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, Renlon feels jealousy. Twice. I also just had to add the slutty female belf dance. Me and my guildies were in HoT and were waiting for a tank. They all made fun of my dance...My mage does look like a stripper in black mageweave (vest, I lost a bet, 1 more week to go than using Merciless Gladiators Regalia.) though...<strong>

**Review**


	10. Not All Bad

**Sorry it took so long. All backed up irl. And I couldn't stand how this chapter went every time. Just wasn't my style. Oh well, without further adieu, enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jeïl<strong>

"Look away!" I'm practically yelling at him now, but my throat is so hoarse I sound as if I'm whispering. By light, my throat was so raw. This would be an effective torture method!

Another wave of nausea hits me and I curl over, what little left of my stomach's contents going into the bucket. Did Renlon try to do this to me? He's the one who gave me the drink in the first place! What did he think would happen? My throat isn't the only thing that hurts either. My head has a huge pounding sensation making me wish I hadn't called him Ren Ren. Was this supposed to be payback? It sure as hell isn't funny. Maybe I'll throw him over the ship as payback for his payback.

"Jeïl, Are you okay?" Renlon's asking me. His voice is full of concern but I don't care.

"I'm just fucking amazing. You're enjoying this aren't you? All proud of yourself for getting back at me for calling you Ren Ren."

He just stands there looking stupid. I know it's wrong to blame my moments of weakness on him but what the hell did I even do last night? Everything's just a blur.

"Jeïl, don't you remember?" he asks in a small voice.

What the hell did I do? Oh shit. "What is there to remember?"

His face clearly displays hurt for a moment, then a wide grin crosses his face as if he thought of something happy. What could make this man smile so much? Surely I couldn't of done anything to stupid last night, could I? I don't even want to think about it. I just want to sleep this hangover away.

* * *

><p><strong>Renlon<strong>

I realize I've been grinning so I leave the room. Guess her being drunk was a really good benefit for me. She doesn't remember shit. That kiss, never happened. Although I do wish it did in her mind, I get a second chance and don't need to just shut her up when she is trying to ask if I'm gay in a polite way. I get to actually do something romantic before just screwing something with potential up. Plus, she doesn't seem to remember Josey and spin the bottle either. Sure she's pissed at me, but as long as she doesn't find out about this I am in the clear.

"Hey, Renlon is it?" Speak of the devil.

"I'm just curious, Do you have an interest in Jeïl? I really want to ask her out once we get to Ratchet, take her somewhere nice. We all know she doesn't like you. News gets around fast when there is a drunk female on board. Some even listened to your conversation this morning." he smirks, "Y'know what? She's too good for you. I don't think you deserve her in the slightest. Why even bother stopping me? We all know..." He didn't even finish. Instead, he enjoyed a nice knuckle sandwich that had enough force to knock him out. Too bad I can't throw him overboard, Maybe these were shark infested waters.

Guess my father's training actually payed off. That was a lot more powerful than if a I had done it last year. Too bad he'll come to shortly. It just doesn't seem good enough. I don't even want to know this guys plans but he seems dangerous and after stealing her away from my father I want to keep her safe. Alright, maybe I just don't want her dating him but is that so bad?

I push the thoughts out of my mind. This girl is making me crazy. The day it ends is the day she marries me, something we all know will never happen. It's just a faint dream that will never come true. Thinking about her again...

Honestly, What is wrong with me? Even Elune wouldn't be able to save me now. Elune. I wonder if she still answers the prayers of 'traitors' or just ignores them as everyone would expect her to do? Either way, she makes a great distraction.

"Land ahead! Get ready, shallow waters approach."

Oops, they may want Josey for that. Too bad for him.

_**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**_

"Jeïl, please. Open up." I yell, banging on her door yet again.

"No. Not until you apologize."

Not this again! This is my third attempt at getting her out of her cabin. If we don't leave soon we're going on the trip back as well. It's not my fault she got drunk. She could have cut herself off. Oh well, I'm not dealing with this again.

"I am sorry for getting you drunk and making you think you did some stupid shit. Which you didn't." Except for kissing Josey...

She opens the door holding a stuffed bear and looking at me like a five year old, "Say sorry to Mr. Snuggles too."

Mr. Snuggles? Maybe she's still drunk. "I'm sorry Mr. Snuggles."

She grins, "Yay, love you Ren Ren."

I must look pretty stupid because she just starts laughing.

"I'm just messing with you," She manages to say, "Let's get going to your 'safe haven' before I start puking."

Damn I hate this girl, I think as she leads the way.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a free week end so I may just write another chapter. Click the little review button :D<strong>


	11. Good-bye, Ren Ren

_**So, this will be the final chapter of A New Life... but I will write some sort of a sequel. I decided I wanted to finish it off before starting another chapter on my other story. And yeah, I know it's a rushed ending (And probably pretty crappy). I couldn't close it off right so I did it in a way I'll one day be able to continue it from. Enjoy!**_

**Jeïl**

We've stayed in this little cabin for a couple days. I don't really want to be here. Renlon has grown on me and provided comfort and safety to an even better extent then most of my friends back home did. I should be grateful. I'm not though. I can't help it. He's done so much for someone who his father decided to keep around, to train me like a good little dog. All I've done is strip him of his life and put him in danger. How is that a fair deal?

I could get him killed.

He's probably a fugitive.

Who cares? His father? He just wanted information and techniques to be drained out of my body. He wanted to use them against my people just so he could have a slight advantage. It was pretty pointless. I'd rather her just killed me on the spot back at Tanaris. Would've saved us all a good chunk of trouble.

Just within the past hour I've made a plan. One I'd rather follow through on before I can bring any harm to Ren Ren. Before I can make mistakes and cause trouble for everybody.

I wait patiently, listening for the calm, steady breathes that means he's asleep. I place the letter beside his head and grab my weapons. He doesn't need to know of my departure until I'm long gone, stowed away on some ship back to Tanaris so I can train. Become powerful then go back to my family and friends without endangering them.

I step carefully out, leaving the door open a crack as it closes to loudly.

I walk forward, not daring to look back. The only thing that lies before me is my future.

**Renlon**

I can tell I've been asleep for hours. I listen carefully for Jeïl, knowing that she would already be awake and ready to take on the day. I hear nothing though. I shoot up, looking around the cabin. The door is slightly open, letting in a nice spring breeze.

"Father.." I breathe.

I collapse back down. My only thought being that he had gotten her back. I look around, her armor and weapons have disappeared but everything else is in perfect condition. Except for the piece of paper on my pillow... Wait, what?

I unfold it, it's written in a very neat printing, nothing that would belong to my father or anyone of the house.

"Dear Ren Ren,

I know I've caused trouble for you at home and likely with your military. I wish I hadn't. I wish I was dead and could take all of this back. You deserve a better life with your pure, helpful heart. Please don't go back to your father. He'll torture you, his own flesh and blood, because you helped a member of the horde escape.

Please forget about me as much as possible. I'm going to try and return to my family. I'm going to become stronger. While you might still love your father, please remember this. I have dignity. One day I will complete my quest. Maybe that day we'll see each other again.

Until Next Time,

Jeïl"

I stare at the paper, words lost.

_**And that's it! Sorry for the long wait but I did deliver. Watch out for any good stories as I'd love to find some to read. I don't have time to look very often anymore.**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**Aerivia**_


End file.
